transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Combaticons VS DJD
Zaxxo's Pass. Barely qualifies even as a town, really. Just a handful of Nebulans with quaint little houses. They make a bit of a living from tourism, since they live on a road leading to Lookout Point, and Nebulans from all over the planet often like to come here to look around. However, Zaxxo's Pass has a bit of a dark history--during the Decepticon occupation of Nebulos under Thunderwing, this little settlement was chosen by a squad of Seekers for some recreational shooting. No one survived. While peace has returned to Zaxxo's Pass, the memory of that senseless slaughter still lingers here. And so it is that when five Decepticons march up the road towards the settlement, terror grips the inhabitants immediately. "No, they're back! THEY'RE BACK!" a woman cries, running down the town's streets, yelling out the warning to all who will hear, and soon a group of Nebulans is trying to warn others and warm up their speeders. But it may be already too late, because these Decepticons are no ordinary Decepticons. They're the Primus-damned DJD. <'Decepticon'> Kaon has encrypted this channel. The Decepticon channel has been encrypted. Vos is calmly walking alongside the other members of DJD. He looks right and left, enjoying the screams of the fleshies and firing his laser pistol at a building from time to time. He seems to take a special care to fire extra shots in building that seems to be full of people. "@@" he mutters followed by a soft laughter. Grinding Tank walks along beside the rest, grumbling to himself, the hulking behemoth occassionally reaching in to pick something out of his grinderchest. He pulls out what looks like a large chunk of Nebulon and flicks it away, "These things gunk up the shredder and stop screaming too fast..you deal with them Helex.." he grumbles. Helex glances over at Tesarus. His heart's not really in the work - not in stepping on ants, anyways. They're not the traitors after all, but if it get them here faster, he'll do it. He doesn't pick targets directly, but simply walks on, stepping on and crushing anything that happens to get into his way. They happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing personal. Tarn stands at the edge of the clearing of Zaxxo's Pass. He simply stands there, his hands tucked behind his broad back. He silently takes two steps forwards out of the clearing before his vocalizer rumbles, a low, waxing tone that has a measure to it as if he is quoting someone again. "Terror is more than simple instinct, but one can not deny the evocative nature of instinct itself." He raises his double fusion cannon to a house at random, the barrels light up from within, before he ejects firepower directly onto the second nearest building, which despite its shabby design, simply explodes into flame and death. Nonchalantly, Tarn supinates his arms in a philosopher's shrug, "Although Straxus was more a fan of triggered fear rather than instinctual. He was often quoted as saying, 'I am above the natural order of predator and prey relations. So when I take up my mighty axe in hand and take to the field, the terror I instill is far far greater than that of the Hunted. It is that of the unnatural.'" He aims at a fleeing group of Nebulons lazily, his head turned to talk to the Decepticon Justice Division members behind him nonchalantly, "I tend to favor him over Jhiaxus in that endeavor." Cannons roar, he doesn't even look to see if he just slaughtered the innocents or not. He actually chuckles softly, "Quite the renegade's position, I am sure. Tank transforms into its Tarn mode. COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER KAON strides calmly along, surrounded by the rest of the members of the DECEPTICON JUSTICE DIVISION. His hands are folded cleanly behind his back, and he surveys the landscape as the group, together as one, advances along. Casting a glance Tesarus' way, the mobile tesla coil curls his lips in a light sneer. "Our target is not far off, Tesarus, I assure you. I can.. smell their fear... It won't be long now. Hmm hmm hmm," he chirps knowingly. Earlier... "As you know, there are not many times that I believe vengeance is a viable objective. While it is true that there are times when it can be a useful tool, I am not a fan of it. Never have been, never will be." The mighty ONSLAUGHT stands tall and proud in front of his Combaticons. He doesn't seem to be bothered or worried or anything of that nature in the least. "However. It has come to my attention that certain mechs have decided to rear their ugly heads. And I believe that now is the time that we make our presence more than felt." There is a pause here. Only because Onslaught is drawing a silent line in the sand as he looks out over his Combaticons. "There is a decision to make. But it is not a decision that I will make alone. Our differences are many. Our personalities clash. Our methods are varied. Separately, we are each dangerous individuals. But together? Together, we are a force that should not and will not be reckoned with. Not as long as I command this team. For us, this is deeper than some foolish war that cannot and will not be won. These are not some foolish Autobots that we are being paid to smack around. These are our enemies. And if you stand with me, right now, I will guarantee you victory." Onslaught pauses for a little bit of dramatic flair, before he pops an enercigar into his mouth. Its not lit. It never is. "So. Who's ready to kick some aft?" Now... There's a sound that comes from deep within the town that is currently being razed and destroyed by the likes of the DJD. As things happen, there is a simple solution that seems to be stomping through the chaos and destruction. A Five Tiered Solution. Shadowed in whatever light may be available, as well as explosions and screaming Nebulans and whatever other carnage may be within animating distance, are the Five Combaticons of Death. And they look pissed. Dead Center? ONSLAUGHT. His massive form looking primed and ready for any and all action that may be coming in his direction. Not a flinch or a flicker of optics as things happen around him. His head is formed straight away and his body walks in synch with his team, his soldiers. His Brothers. The enercigar has long since been discarded in favor of his faceplate being up and ready for protective purposes. His hand is clutching his SONIC STUN GUN. No words. None are necessary. Not when they've chosen the most epic street to POWER WALK down to make their presence known and felt. Suck it, DJD. Love him or hate him, there was little denying that SWINDLE was the best at what he did. Cashing in a few favors owed with Octane and the Constructicons to make sure his team had the best available parts and highest quality of energon there was to extend their length of operating time on Nebulos. Making sure that the team was properly armed and calibrated, and that the site was secretly prepared as well. And now here he is, walking the walk of power alongside Onslaught, typical smarmy smirk (being the only Combaticon with a visible mouth) on his face, but a contrasting serious look in his purple optics. Scatterblaster sits ready slung across his back... because he was twirling a certain cheetah's mini-railgun in one hand like it was some kind of oversized handcannon. Next to him with heavy thumping steps walked their team's muscle, BRAWL, who didn't even bother to have a gun drawn because it would ruin the ominously malicious effect of slowly cracking the servos of one clenched hand in the palm of the other. He had nothing to say, that *CRECREAK* and the *WOMP WOMP WOMP* of his bulky feet was all that he needed to say. AH-64 Apache <'Vortex'> transforms into his Vortex mode. Vortex can only follow grimly and silently for so long until the mindless slaughter of Nebulons breaks him of his stiff stride. He gestures widely, "Waste! The WASTE! Y'can't just... lasers are so boring! Tch..." He presses on with his paint-streaked chain gun against his shoulder, the blades on his back spattered with energon for some reason. "I call the one with the furnace, okay? My last toy melted too much and broke my easy-bake." Blast Off was once a wealthy mech, living a life of relative luxury and comfort, exploring space as a CEC shuttle and rubbing elbows with High Society. Then the War happened, he fell on hard times, wound up with the group later known as Combaticons.... and he lost /everything/ the day he met Tarn. Body smelted and mind stored in limbo in the Detention Center for millions of years, he lost his status, his wealth, his sleek Cybertronian body- and now he wonders if he's lost his mind. Onslaught wants to take ON the DJD? The shuttle's first reaction was SLAG NO... but the Combaticon Commander's speech finally reached even the reluctant sniper. And you know... Onslaught is right. They can either run like petro-rabbits and be hunted down one by one... or present a united front against a common foe and show them just WHAT the COMBATICONS are made of. And despite all the annoyances, and all the snarkiness and arguing... at the end of the cycle- the Combaticons are team- he'd almost consider them a family, really- a slagging good team, too. THE BEST ONE. Rightfully feared through the galaxy. It's... time to remind the DJD why that is. So the shuttleformer walks silently alongside his teammates, ionic blaster ready to go. Tarn pauses in his philosophical waxing, enough to turn towards the commotion off to the side of the burning village. He merely glances at his own team of five before they too move forward, backlight by the fires of destruction, and the distant lamentations of the victims. Somewhere nearby a Mercury Dog barks in outrage and in protest. Tarn's red eyes gleam in the firelight as he comes to a stop. Fifteen paces away from the Combaticons. Both sides are viewed from the side by another survivor, their tall silhouettes all distinct, illuminated by the blaze of a granary behind them. Fire crackles. A dog breaks the silence. It is the story of two dangerous teams. One of jailers and prisoners. And it all comes down to one single trait: LOYALTY Tarn savors the moment, actually intaking a deep, cleansing flush of his radiators. "Ahh, Onslaught...This wasn't unexpected. 'Would that I had a bare spike in my hands, I would spend my last action to blind thee.'" He gestures slightly, as if expecting someone to recognize his quotation. "No one? The Third Epiphany of Ars Cybertronia...Act Three." He waves his hand slightly, "Well nevermind all that, I'm sure you're here on more martial terms." The best thing about being the Justice Division was that there was no justification needed. If the Decepticon Justice Division put you on The List, that was it. Your life was Over....Finished! Tarn raises his double fusion cannon towards...Vortex, snapping off a shot as he remarks, "I think we can communicate on that level as well." Combat: Tarn sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Tarn strikes Vortex with its Disruptor attack! Vos chuckles softly as the combaticons finally make their entrance. Like his fellow DJD member, he was growing tired of waiting for them to show up. "@/0 0&" he whispers while his optics are locked on the traitors. He sighs as Tarn makes another one of his speech... if he really insists on quoting books before every purge, he could as well quote a scientific text. The DJD scientist raises his pistol and fires a quick blast at the largest ego he can see. Combat: Vos sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Vos strikes Blast Off with its Laser attack! There's a longsuffering sigh from Tesarus as he spots the Combaticons, having a little discussion on coms before transforming and dropping down to tank mode. Why? Because his tank has a gun. The laser turret turns towards Swindle and that smarmy smug look of his before firing, "Don't they have anyone new we can scrap instead?" Combat: Grinding Tank strikes Swindle with his Laser Battery attack! -2 Helex folds his smaller pair of arms below his chest, his other pair resting on his hips as he regards Vortex. "So, you're the one that thinks he's an expert in torture, huh?" The edges of his lips curl, a steely gaze emblazoned on a stark white face set with backlid scabby-red optics. He shakes his head dismissively. "Mech, I am dissapoint." He lunges forward towards Vortex, attempting to grab him up in one huge hand. Grappler Tank transforms into its Helex mode. Combat: Helex strikes Vortex with its Snatch attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Vortex's Agility. (Crippled) Vortex can appreciate art, but Tarn's taste is a little too high society for him. It's clear on his be'masked, be'visored face that he doesn't get it. He catches the bright glow of the twin barrels before the shot sends him staggering. "GLITCH that smarts! Ooouh, you n' me? Me 'n you?" He points back and forth before dropping his gun into both hands proper, but Helex draws his attention by doubting his torture skills. "I could give you a sample-erk!" Crushed in the behemoth's grasp, he barely manages to pull his weapon free, Tarn forgotten for the moment. Combat: Vortex sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Vortex strikes Helex with his Chain Guns attack! COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER KAON's comfortable gait slows until he eventually comes to a stop, eagerly evaluating the wispy outline of the Combaticons across from him, half-lit silhouettes scarcely visible in the distance through roiling torrents of flames and plumes of heavy black smoke that snake high and away into the sky above. Kaon bends ever-so-slightly at the midsection after a long pause, bowing politely to the line of Decepticons standing across from him. "Salutations, Combaticons. It is with my absolute pleasure that, with the power invested in me as the incumbent and appropriately vetted Communications Officer of the Decepticon Justice Division, and as being a functionary of that office my duty to exercise this service as set forth in whatever manner I deem most prudent, I inform you that the following individual's names have been transcribed upon the List: ONSLAUGHT, BLAST OFF, BRAWL, VORTEX, and SWINDLE. The names provided upon this List are recognized as the primary titles of those aforementioned individuals, and to be regarded as an all-encompassing supercedence and/or contraction of any and all nicknames, surnames, corporations, LLCs, or whatever naming convention so utilized as a means to evade this service. I stand as the deliverer of this pronouncement, validated to be adequately notorized and afterward witnessed thereupon this cycle by those present members of the Decepticon Justice Division, whose loyalty and integrity are beyond reproach, Hail Decepticon!" Kaon cycles a vent, as if to catch his breath. "Now then, with the formalities complete..." he snaps a finger, and an electric arc leaps across the digits of his hand. "Swindle, I trust your affairs are in order?" Kaon launches a bolt after the Jeepcon! Combat: Kaon sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Kaon strikes Swindle with his Because You May Need A Lawyer - I Have A Competitive Rate! (Laser) attack! Blast Off spies the DJD and the sight of Tarn in particular makes his fuel lines run cold. He freezes momentarily, fighting a brief surge of fear- and it costs him as Vos fires a shot at him. The shot hits his shoulder, knocking him back a little, and he turns to look at the DJD member while bringing up his own blaster to return fire at him. Science shuttle turned sniper- to scientist. He also spots Helex- and slaaag- he just grabbed Vortex!!!! <<'Vortex', you alright?>> The sniper turns towards Helex and the helicopter, only to be distracted by Kaon's pronouncement. Hearing his name on that list again does nothing for his courage... but he straightens up, remembering his /considerable/ pride, and turns again, ready to help his teammate as needed. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Vos with his Sniper to Scientist attack! -2 Swindle takes a couple of shots from the laser guns, leaving potmarks in the facade that mimics the flattened front of his altmode. Followed by an energy jolt to accompany the prattling from Kaon that, honestly, he's probably the only one here that even understands it. With a bit of a sigh he spits a wad of energon on the heel of one palm and uses it to rub out some of the scorch marks left by the attacks, tching slightly. Satisfied, he clasps his bolo tie for a moment to straighten it out. "Loyalty and integerty without reproach. Mmmhmm... but to -who-, is that not the question? After all, you have made claims against and accusations of some pretty high profile individuals, including the current top brass." There's a pause as he reachs down to open his subspace hatch and pull out, sure enough, a briefcase. Closes hatch, opens case cradled in one arm. "In some categories of the Empire's docturites, that could be considered in itself an act of treason, regardless of what division the enactors are from. After all, think what you may, but it was under Galvatron's rule and Scorponok's ferocity that, of many things, Cybertron has been brought into a thriving solar system, has begun to finally regenerate itself, no less than -two- former neutral cities now stand under Decepticon rule... And where, prey tell, has -your- so called loyalty been during this time of crawling out of the trenches and rebuilding the force of conquest being a Decepticon means? Oh, but here, allow me to handle this properly with a counter argument of my own..." Arm jerks back, autoloading his cannon onto his arm. The other hand grabs the middle of the 'briefcase' to hold it out open lid to bottom flat as some hidden panels expand from it into a sort of riot shield. "This court may be in session, but the jury tonight isn't who you think it is." And then he 'files his claim' in the best way a Combaticon knows how. By unloading his blaster on the whole group of so-called 'justice'. Combat: Swindle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Swindle strikes Tarn with his OBJECTION! Area attack! -2 Combat: Swindle misses Vos with his OBJECTION! Area attack! -2 Combat: Swindle strikes Helex with his OBJECTION! Area attack! -2 Combat: Secondary Damage! Combat: Swindle strikes Kaon with his OBJECTION! Area attack! -2 Combat: Swindle strikes Grinding Tank with his OBJECTION! Area attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Tarn sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Tarn strikes Brawl with its This is for Emphasis! attack! -3 And so the battle is joined. Tarn coolly watches the scene unfold into chaos and despair. It was natural for the Combaticons to resist. Who wouldn't? After all, this was engineered perfectly by The Decepticon Justice Division. All the horror stories, of what the DJD did to renegade Decepticons, were meant to invoke this sort of response. Because this was the response of fear. Tarn reclasps his hands behind his back, his sparkless eyes still with that menacing red glow. He listens to Swindle's argument, and admittedly there was some compelling reason in there. He simply stood there as the mercenary sprayed the area with gunfire, two shots plinking off of his armor. He ignores it. Tarn turns his head towards Kaon, for a moment, as if asking permission. He brings his arm forward, his twin cannons cycling, "I'm not certain what I find more irreprehensible, the fact that you're debating at all, or the fact that you're defending the very Warlord that you've chaffed underneath since the moment that pathetic wretch Starscream engineered new bodies for you." He rolls the fingers of his hand, his tires rotating on his shoulderpads as the indignation gets to him. The ground trembles as the oddly-silent Brawl charges forward, his fists raised for some pounding action. "Enough Talk Already, GET TO FIGHTING!" Tarn raises his head towards the tankcon, then starts to bring up his arms in an effort to ward off the blow. SMAAASHHH!!! The echoing crack of Brawl's hammerblow resounds over the din of the battle for several moments. The ground beneath Tarn actually cracks as he is forced down, the DJDer's knee joints tremble for several moments as Brawl presses his weight down. KA-THOOOM! Moments later, Brawl staggers backwards, two smoking holes in his armor. Tarn's guns still glowing, in the same position he was in moments earlier. His words become bolder, "Galvatron!...has been weighed and he has been found...LACKING!" Tarn steps up to the stunned Brawl, slamming a foot down atop him as he looks to Swindle. "His insanity and foolishness have made a mockery of this Empire." He slams his foot down on Brawl. "Truces with the enemy!" Smash. "Cybertron held hostage by humans!" Smash. "Scorponok compromised, not just once by an organic, but twice as well!" Smash. "An Enslaved Unicronian." Smash. "Or is he? Is he Megatron or is he not? I seem to recall a civil war in recent history. And let's not forget your yearly Olympic truce. Tell me THAT is not a sign of the most blatant incompetence you've ever seen?" He gives pause finally, adding to his statement, "Your words give ill truth, Swindle." Vos is struck right in the left knee as he move forward. He grunts in pain as he falls on the grunts, "!@@". He slowly rises to his feet and a sadistic look suddenly appears on his face. With a damage leg, he takes the air and as he closes with his target, the DJD scientist reaches for his face and pulls it off his head! There's now only a blank face with two dead holes where there uses to be optics. Someone paying attention would notice that the inside face of Vos' face is full of drill. Closing the distance as fast as he can, he attempts to shove his face into Blast Off's. All of this while expertly dodging Swindle's attack of course! Combat: Vos sets its defense level to Fearless. The little Combaticon's spray-and-pray manages to catch the massive grinder tank just perfect, blowing a hole through the armor and setting off a tiny explosion beneath the surface of the tank. <> then it explodes into transformation and starts running across the little bit of intervening space, roaring in fury, "YOU SHOT MY HOLOPLAYER!!" Tesarus roars out in anger as he slams into the Combaticon lines. He tries to grab Brawl first, though if he misses those huge hands rip the top off of one of the buildings, throwing whatever he gets at Blast Off before smashing a massive fist at Swindle. He actually manages to jump, swinging at Vortex with one huge foot before he slams down by Onslaught and doubles his fists up, trying to bash the Combaticon leader with a massive overhanded chop. Combat: Vos strikes Blast Off with its Mask of Agonizing Pain attack! -1 COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER KAON smiles wickedly as tendrils of white hot heat crackle out from his hand to dance delightfully along Swindle's body. Kaon perhaps is caught enjoying the sight of turning Swindle into his own personal Galvamas tree /too/ much, however, and as a result he is unable to avoid the Defendant's counter-argument. The Communications Officer grunts sharply as hi-tech buck shot chews through some of his shoulder and torso armor. Appraising his systems, though, Kaon finds himself still in peak operating condition. Too bad for - "Swindle! These are very violent weapons under your employ! Why, I trust you have the appropriate paperwork filed to operate that device, yes? And are you a certified operator? Are you appropriately qualified? Have you been evaluated by a licensed psychotherapist in the past five solar cycles? Have you registered that firearm with the same city-state as to be found in your permanent record? Is your permanent record up to date? Is your concealed weapon license up to date? Is your hunting license up to date? My, my, I'm afraid these violations are getting expensive! I would hate for you to be indebted to the state..." The Prosecutor then snaps both hands back together just under his chest, where an orb of immense electrical ferocity grows and grows. It winks out white with a flash, and Kaon hurls it after the Legbot. "Your prior concerns have diligently been catalogued, however, and you may rest assured that the Decepticon Justice Division takes your concern very seriously. We will process the validity of your claim, as soon as we finish our current mission - which shall of course end with your own termination. As such, would you like to nominate someone in your behest to act in your name when your case is processed to the Court's docket?" *BRRRZAAAP!* Combat: Grinding Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grinding Tank strikes Brawl with his it was the one thing.. THE ONLY THING!!!! That could alleviate my boredome! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Grinding Tank strikes Swindle with his it was the one thing.. THE ONLY THING!!!! That could alleviate my boredome! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Grinding Tank strikes Onslaught with his it was the one thing.. THE ONLY THING!!!! That could alleviate my boredome! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Grinding Tank misses Blast Off with his it was the one thing.. THE ONLY THING!!!! That could alleviate my boredome! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Grinding Tank strikes Vortex with his it was the one thing.. THE ONLY THING!!!! That could alleviate my boredome! (Ruckus) Area attack! Tesarus transforms into his hulking robot mode! Combat: Kaon strikes Swindle with his Please Refer To DJDC 7 Pt. 0.9 Subparagraph 8 Clause 12: Bequeaths, Inheritance, and Next-of-Kin Litigation attack! -3 Helex isn't terribly moved by all the lawyering going on around him; he put his faith in Tarn and Tarn's philosophies long ago. It's what's best for the empire, after all. He believes in it; he has to. To actually think otherwise would take Helex down a path he doesn't want to consider. Vortex's gunfire rings out as the Combaticon struggles in his hand, sending a stream of pockmarks up his arm and chest. He flinches slightly, more out of the sound than anything else. Swindle's shots further pucker along his legs and lower body. He's growing slightly annoyed. The ominous rumble and hiss of rising temperatures inside the smelter are becoming audible. The air around him is distorted, sheets of heat streaming up and off his upper body. A red-hot glow shines through the translucent panels of polymer alloy, casting the ruddy light of hell itself over Vortex. He holds the Combaticon steady as his ally adds injury to insult, using Vortex as a springboard, before the real punishment begins: The door opens with the gust of a blast furnace, the smell of charred slag and smoke making a thick stench all around him. Helex's arm moves to pull the Combaticon inside. Combat: Helex sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Helex strikes Vortex with its Out Of The Frying Pan... attack! <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "THINGS ARE VERY BAD FOR ME." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Slaggitall, Vortex.... I'll heading over there-AAIIIGH!" WHAP! Tesarus knocks him senseless, still in Helex's grasp despite his firing, and he glimses a dazed view of poor Blast Off given the face treatment. Tex may have been more fascinated were it not a teammate, and he himself wasn't being pulled into the smelting inferno that is the Helex's furnace. Surely those neutrals he fried in his own oven are laughing at him from the allspark! How painfully fitting. There is no pain quite like being smelted alive. Vortex reacts violently at first, swiping and clawing and twisting his rotor blades, but there's no fending off the giant mech. He starts to panic as the servos and struts in his legs melt /through/ his armor. "FRAG-FRAG-FRAG! Blast Off!" He reaches weakly. This is /some/ kind of hell. And there Kaon goes again, right into another spheal about laws and registrations and a whole lot of paperwork in general. As he's doing so Swindle reaches into the back of his briefcase-shield. 'Appropriate papers to operate that device'... He pulls out licenses for several of the districts currently under Decepticon control. 'Certified operator? Appropriately qualified?' ... Swindle pulls out TRADEMARK and COPYRIGHT forms for the name, usage and deployment of 'Scatter Blaster'. Long story short, for every legal term and regulation Kaon spouts out, Swindle produces a corresponding document to invalidate the accusation. Of course, knowing Swindle, half of them are either doctored, forged, or otherwise bribed into aquiring. But that's besides the point. Especially when the electrical blast obliterates the case/shield, sending many more now scorched papers flying about. Then Teresus comes stampeding through, knocking Combaticons over and about... and to add insult to injuring, Brawl lands on top of Swindle. Ow. With a grunt he manages to shift partially out from under Brawl. "Boss. They're not listening to the court... I think it's time to call -our- executioner in." Blast Off deftly dodges an entire chunk of ROOFTOP being hurled at him. Good thing the Combaticon shuttle is agile- someone like Brawl would never have been able to leap away in time. He feels the rush of massive rubble whirl past his head, only to come up near TARN. He freezes again, and Tarn's comment about serving the same guy who they already tried to assassinate (in his earlier incarnation) ...twice... does resonate. Tarn has a point, and indeed, Blast Off has no loyalty to Galvatron. His only true loyalty is to his team- and for now they find themselves ...here. He keeps trying to make his way to Vortex, to help out his teammate currently caught in Helex's clutches, <>... He tries to sound confident, tries to make it seem like this isn't really all THAT bad, right? (he'd like to feel that way too).... But before he can even help, Vos suddenly appears again- RIGHT UP IN HIS FACE. The shuttleformer flinches as the DJD member suddenly.... PULLS HIS FACE OFF? The former High Society Combaticon stares in horror as two dead, dark holes stare back at him. OH COME ON NOW- THAT IS TOTALLY UNCOUTH. It gets even moreso, as suddenly Vos comes in fast and seems to want to SHARE some FACE /with/ him. OH PRIMUS NO.... Blast off staggers back, horrified, but it's too late and the monstrous mask is suddenly thrust right onto his own. Even WITH all the protection he wears, the optical visors and the faceplate- it's still horribly painful as drills rend and tear at his metal skin. "AAAAIIIIGH!" He screams, trying to get the horror off of him, thrashing around. Blinded, he tries stumbling back, seeking the signals from his teammates to guide his way back to some semblance of safety. He hears Vortex cry out- and all he can do is respond with, <> Carnage. Destruction. Chaos. These are the things that make battles worth fighting. These are also the things that make a Combaticon worth being. To be completely and utterly frank, this is what being a Combaticon is all about. This is why they are who they are. This is why Onslaught is, for all intents and purposes, leading them to what will prove to be an absolute victory. The Combaticon Commander rises from his kneeling position after being knocked around in the midst of the varied attacks that have been sent his way. He has been doing more observing and watching, as well as commanding from afar, in an effort to lead his Combaticons to some sort of twisted victory. He is a mech that has become possessed though, as he narrows his optics at the way his brethren are starting to fall. This cannot stand. This was not part of the plan. "It is time..." Even in this low tone it is a statement that his brothers know well. It is one that leads towards them becoming victorious. It is a tone of vocalization that breeds and leads towards what has come to be known as an incredible weapon of mass hysteria and destruction. There's a grin beneath that faceplate of Onslaught's as he takes off in a brisk sprint towards the horrid visage that is Helex and Vortex at this moment, dipping through shots that are undoubtedly being slung in his direction, as well as various states of debris and violence. Onslaught pulls in close, dropping and sliding across the ruined ground, his SONIC STUN GUN thrown back into subspace as he aims to take a swipe at the legs of Helex, with just enough force to knock him slightly off-kilter. "My in-sincerest apologies, Helex. But you have something that belongs to me." Onslaught's words cue his next movement of a massive rising should-lift to thunk into Vortex and yank him free of what is hopefully a stumbling Helex, to gutcheck his own Combaticon to freedom. Pain is a part of Life and Onslaught is giving Vortex another chance at it. Deal. The moment that the both of them are clear of the DJD's Helter Smelter, Onslaught releases his grip on Vortex to allow him the opportunity to right himself or crash to the ground. Whatever works. Onslaught's body smashes into the ground, both feet crushing whatever may be below him. He stands tall and narrows his optics at those foolish enough to attempt to destroy his team... his family. And then? Well. This Happens. "Combaticons?" Onslaught raises a mighty hand and points in the direction of those that dare oppose him. As if signaling them to be the ultimate target. And that they are the ones who will pay this ultimate price. "LET OUR VIOLENCE COMBINE!" Bruticus Merging Sequence Initiated... Bruticus has arrived. Blast Off has left. Onslaught has left. Brawl has left. Vortex has left. Swindle has left. There's a moment of surprised silence as Tesarus walks backwards away from the combining form of Bruticus, watching the Combaticon's pull into one another, transforming and rearranging into a giant monstrosity. Without a word, but with a growing grin spreading across his face beneath that big red X, he pulls a container from a hip compartment and counts out three one-hundred shanix notes, holding them out to Tarn in silence. Tarn steps back casually, giving the Combaticons room to do their ace in the hole. He seems genuinely unsurprised by the change of events as Mighty Bruticus moves to stand before the assembled team. He actually crosses his arms, standing next to Tesarus, "I'll be taking that shanix now, I believe." He shifts modes quickly, "Do you really think we've never come across a combiner before, Bruticus? Assemblor, Calculon, Wrathrage....these names may mean nothing to you, because those teams also thought as you. That you were more important than *"the cause*" His weapons light up as well, targetting Bruticus' legs, "And all that will be remembered of you, is yet another team whose reach exceeded their grasp!" Hellfire roars, sending the tank back several feet as he delivers payload towards the Combiner. Tarn transforms into its Tank mode. Combat: Tank strikes Bruticus with its From Hell's Heart Enter My Tender Embrace attack! Vos doesn't have much time to work his magic on Blast Off as all the Combaticons suddenly merge into Bruticus. The DJD scientist simply put his face back not caring if the drills are full of Blast Off's fluid. Flying out of reach of the combiner, he takes a defensive position and proceeds to carefully analyze the titan. After a moment, he spots a structural weakness into Bruticus' armor and sends a quick message to Tarn <<.@&@>>. Combat: Vos analyzes Bruticus for weaknesses Tarn can exploit. Stepping back a bit farther once he's paid Tarn, Tesarus reaches over and grabs a slab of one of the buildings that has been destroyed, pulling it up over his head and then throwing it towards Bruticus as he tries to consider just how to get something that big into the grinder... "This is gonna be a challenge..Hey Helex, we're gonna have to squish this thing down a lot to grind or smelt it.." Combat: Tesarus strikes Bruticus with his I Will Break You attack! -1 Combat: Vos sets its defense level to Protected. Buzzsaw has arrived. Helex is actually moderately surprised at the direct assault from Onslaught. Sitting there waiting for a victim to cook down into a silent slurry is something he tunes out - it's like feeling live prey thrashing in your stomach. You never completely get used to it. WHAM. He's knocked off his legs. WHAM He falls onto his back. WHAM The door to his smelting chamber is wrenched open and Vortex is plucked out, soggy, cherry red around the edges - but still whole. The massive mech grunts, slapping his chest closed, before transforming into his vehicle mode. Combat: Helex takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Combat: Helex sets its defense level to Neutral. COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER KAON's hands crack and hiss with extreme energy dissipation, smokey tendrils wafting about hot finger tips. Kaon's face is alive with an insidious smile after having unleashed that last lightning ball after his opponent - the resounding *SSHHKRATZ!* that explodes out when it connects is as golden to him as a newly minted contract. The coil columns that dot Kaon's eccentric frame begin to snap and buzz with power and activity while he watches Onslaught rally his out-classed troops. "Yes, YES! MERGE (when all parties involved in said arrangement agree as to the fair division of labor and credit whereupon bound by gestalt law) and grant us the pleasure of breaking you apart like an anti-trust law against a monopoly! Division by division! You will be reprimanded for such egregious crimes!" The DJD's resident lawyer cackles in barely-repressed glee, huge bolts of energy rising along the sci-fi towers that jut up from his back and shoulders. Combat: Kaon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Kaon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass While it was true that the Combaticons may not be the fondest of some of the current command ranks, they were still at their cores Decepticons. They were soldiers of fortune, soldiers of the Empire... servants of the Empire that one day Onslaught would lead in crushing conquest over the Autobots, the humans, and everyone else that stood in their way. The warmachines that would crush everything of resistance beneath them. It was equally true that the Combaticons were as about as different as individuals as you could get. Yet the hands that fate had tossed them had brought them together, and the fires of war had forged bounds that no one would ever be able to break. Each of them, in their own way, reveled in the glories of War, be it as eloquent as Onslaught's planning and Blast Off's pride, as frivilous as Vortex's malices or Swindle's profiteering, or just the love of breaking other people's shit that tends to be Brawl's simple thoughts on the matter. But it was this love for the Art of War that brought them together, and brought out the unity despire their differences that would make other combiner teams jealous. That unity is what brought together the behemoth, literal engine of destruction, that now loomed over the members of the DJD. Bruticus rose to his full height as the combination sequence ended, cold optics glaring down at the smaller 'Decepticons' below him. A chunk of pavement and several cannon rounds slam into his chest plate, but the warmachine doesn't even flinch. Most of the commentary going on goes over his basic focus on only one thing -- destruction of the enemy. Except for one thing Tarn says. One thing that gets Bruticus to actually tilt his head a bit towards him, glowering. "BRUTICUS FINDS YOUR CAUSE..." One massive fist clenches, and comes slamming down to the ground with just a portion of the giant's power. It doesn't matter if he hits directly or not, the shockwave alone that is sent roaring out from the epicenter is enough to heave away debris and send even the sturdiest of mech's falling on their aft if they're not able to catch themselves in time. "LACKING." Combat: Bruticus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Bruticus strikes Tank with his Talk all you want... Bruticus prefers to speak in CRUSHING Area attack! -5 Combat: Bruticus strikes Kaon with his Talk all you want... Bruticus prefers to speak in CRUSHING Area attack! -5 Combat: Bruticus strikes Helex with his Talk all you want... Bruticus prefers to speak in CRUSHING Area attack! -5 Combat: Bruticus strikes Tesarus with his Talk all you want... Bruticus prefers to speak in CRUSHING Area attack! -5 Combat: Bruticus misses Vos with his Talk all you want... Bruticus prefers to speak in CRUSHING Area attack! -5 Double Fusion Tank is upended and sent flying a good twenty feet by the giant smash, he actually bounces off of his cannons then lands on his side, brutally hit. And then he transforms again. While a bit battered now, Tarn stands tall as always. He actually clicks his neck servos as he works his head from side to side. "Justice Division, at my command." He steps forward, pointing to two equidistant points before the hulking Bruticus. "Tesarus, Helex. Mode 2 Here and Here....You'll see your moment shortly. Vos..." He extends his hand openly towards the scientist, the request here was clear.... Double Fusion Tank transforms into its Tarn mode. Vos leaps into the air and transforms, landing in Tarn's hands. This is note as fun as arranging Blast Off's face but he still take pleasure in thinking of the pain he's going to inflict. For now he concentrate his energy to powerup the next shot. This was a perfectly timed move that allowed him to avoid Bruticus' rampage. Vos leaps into the air and transforms into a large sniper rifle. Combat: Sniper Rifle sets its defense level to Neutral. Combat: Sniper Rifle takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Tarn snaps, "Kaon!" He points towards Bruticus, ""Pull this great behemoth to his knees, and we'll be done with him." He takes Vos to his hands, already stepping away, anticipating the moment. COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER KAON has at this point reached just about maximum capacity. The tesla towers that he carries with him are white hot with stored energy. Errant beams and buzzing coils rip through the air and snake out the along the ground, heavy with potential as they slice ozone and burn troughs into the dirt. The shockwave sent out by the force of Bruticus' blow is enough to bowl Kaon over. Rolling across the ground, the DJD lawyer looks something like Sonic the Hedgehog with a full bag of Chaos Emeralds. Only he lost all of his precious rings in the process! "Oof!" Kaon growls, staggering back to his feet and still all aglow with radiant power despite the gestalt's best attempt at eliminating him. At the command of his leader, Kaon shifts into his alterate mode - a mobile electric chair. And with all of that stored energy, unleashes an uncanny magnetic blast at the combiner, designed to pull him down to his knees. The blow actually flips Helex clean over. The enormous harvester-tank lands with a heavy *KRUNK*. His own bulk partially crushes him. A massive set of hands on either side of the harvester-tank flip Helex over, and he rumbles out on his treads to take up position at Tarn's command. Kaon transforms into his Electric Chair mode. That hit sends Tesarus flying, and in honesty, the mech looks a bit impressed as he pulls himself out from the building he landed in. He'd been about to take independent action when Tarn takes command and issues orders, to which he immediately responds by transforming and getting into position as commanded. "Tesarus, in position and prepared Tarn!" he says, his grinder shifting into action, spinning up, each layer of blades spinning an opposite direction from the last, the wickedly sharp, Cybertronium reinforced blades glinting and shimmering as the grinder emits an eerie, high pitched screeeeeeee as it achieves maximum speed. Combat: Electric Chair sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Electric Chair strikes Bruticus with his Magnetic Pull attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Bruticus. (LOCKON) With Kaon's magnetism and the weakened leg joints of Bruticus....the teamwork of the DJD comes through, as they together pull the great Bruticus down onto his hands and knees. Except where his hands were to land, Tarn had anticipated the positioning, and that was right were Tesarus and Helex awaited, both modes souped up and ready to destroy that machination's hands... Tarn now finally turns around, he flips Vos around in one hand, a smooth experienced motion, then takes aim at the gestalt's head. "Now fall and be silent." All things considered, this has worked out wonderfully, even if it didn't kill Bruticus outright. It wasn't just the Combaticons that had teamwork, nay there was much they could learn still. He opens fire, sighting a temple shot... Combat: Tarn strikes Bruticus with Sniper Rifle's Sniper Shot attack! "Get down here Vortex!" laughs Tesarus as that huge thing topples towards him, "I'd rather grind that pathetic shuttle up, but you'll do! You think you got slicing power!? Well let's see how you like this.." Tesarus transforms into his tank mode! Come on, hop inside! It's fun! Combat: Grinding Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grinding Tank strikes Bruticus with his Grinder attack! "You had this coming to you, Blast Off." Helex rumbles, rolling forward, smelter opening, stuffing as much of the shuttle inside him as he can fit. Combat: Helex strikes Bruticus with its Warm Toasty Mittens attack! There are times when even BRUTICUS falters. This happens to be one of those times. Through the combined efforts of all that is DJD, the mighty and powerful Bruticus finds itself on his hands and knees. Kind of. Well, to be honest, with the combined efforts of all that is holy slag, the DJD has managed to severely neuter the raging beast. For a moment, anyway. Even through the destruction of what would be its most used and powerful weapons, y'know hands, Bruticus does not seem to be too phased. Even the shot to the head that creates maximum penetration and epic energon leakage is almost shaken off. The optics of Bruticus flicker for a moment and that's when a roar of what is likely pain and anger and even a little splash of foolhardy bravery comes from the huge combiner as he forces himself back up to his full on and gigantic feet of doom. After all, those still work. "BRUTICUS LIVES!" That is obvious but Bruticus wants to make sure that everyone understands that the DJD's best teamwork efforts have still failed in their attempts to destroy him. Bruticus is too strong. Too powerful. Too... Bruticus. And the big lug raises his arms, which have been mangled and smelted and chopped and suey'd (haha!) for all their worth and without even a hesitation, those massive legs get to stomping around in the general directions of the DJD Members, causing shockwaves of utter destruction and pulverization through any and everything that is in the way of the gigantic beast of a combiner. "LOOK MA! NO HANDS!" Bruticus is in a blissful violence tantrum that will likely spark the end of this stupid Nebulan town and everything that's in it. Y'know, except Bruticus. Because that's the plan. Stomp on everything and let Primus sort it out. Or that other dude? Vector Sigmund? Whatever. Combat: Bruticus strikes Tarn with his NO NAP! NO NAP! NO NAP! Area attack! -2 Combat: Bruticus strikes Electric Chair with his NO NAP! NO NAP! NO NAP! Area attack! -2 Combat: Bruticus strikes Sniper Rifle with his NO NAP! NO NAP! NO NAP! Area attack! -2 Combat: Bruticus strikes Helex with his NO NAP! NO NAP! NO NAP! Area attack! -2 Combat: Bruticus strikes Grinding Tank with his NO NAP! NO NAP! NO NAP! Area attack! -2 Sniper Rifle doesn't even have enough time to leave Tarn's hands before being crushed by Bruticus' retribution. He sent flying in the airnot in one piece and he lands faaaaar aways. Who knows if he's still alive? "Alright, that's enough!" says a commanding voice as the battle grows ever more intense and the DJD unleashes its most horrifying attacks on the Combaticons! That voice came from a pale jet which abruptly lands at Zaxxo's Pass. "Let the Combaticons go, we've made our point! We're at a critical phase in the operation and I can't risk any of you getting too badly damaged!" And who is it that's speaking? Why... IT'S THUNDERWING! Thunderwing gives Bruticus a fanged, toothy sneer. "Besides, we can finish him off later. Let's return to base to resupply!" And on that note, he turns to run back the other way down the round, away from the Combaticons. But... resupply? Here? On fuel-poisoned Nebulos? How?... Tarn snorts, getting back to his feet after getting another series of enormous hits, doing his best to shrug off the damage. Again he tilts his head, popping his neck servos. "Hmmmph." He looks back to Bruticus, "This doesn't change a thing, Combaticons, even united together, you fall before your betters." He takes flight, "Fear the day that our gaze sets its sights on you again. And remember your humiliation..." Grinding Tank bounces back as he's smashed again, skittering across the surface before he transforms. It looks like he's going to re-engage, but at the command from off camera he stops and starts backing away, grabbing pieces of Vos as he goes before flying off. "Another time Combaitcons.." he growls out.. Tesarus transforms into his hulking robot mode! Helex flies from Bruticus' arms, trailing molten metal and slag from his damaged chamber like the bloody spittle of a prize fighter hit with a knock out blow. Landing so hard he leaves a crater in the ground, he nonetheless rights himself, transforming, hunched forward. As Tarn retreats, so does he. There are no questions. The force behind COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER KAON's magnetic pull proves potent enough to bend Bruticus toward him. The DJD's entire plot unfolds as intended (was there ever really any doubt?), though even through all that, it is not enough to make the beast yield. Caught in the combiner's rage - and in probably the worst altmode ever designed for combat - Kaon is sent flying and slams into a building, leaving a chair-esque cavity in the wall as he passes through. A long moment later, the DJD lawyer returns, staggering, missing an arm, and leaking energon something fierce. The lightning rod that is Kaon begins to shriek loudly, building up raucous waves of energy aimed at boiling Bruticus' optics right in his head - but he is waved off by that mysterious voice, and with a *HMPH!* emitted as meanly as only secretaries can, the DJD lawyer takes to the skies and floats away, crackling electric light all the way home. DJD Chatter (The Log Editor doesn't like custom channels, it seems): Boooored Tesarus lets out a long sigh about halfway through Tarn's latest monologue... Tarn says, "Come now, Tesarus, your veritable centennial ennui disheartens me! We're doing so much more than hunting those on The List, we're restoring order itself to the Empire, even your jaded, corroded lasercore must find this exciting and uplifting. We expect to face the mighty Galvatron himself eventually, and I'm sure that HE will make a most interesting sound when fed to the grinder." Helex says, "I certainly hope the little slagpiles show up soon. Crushing organics isn't the most fullfilling experience." Kaon says, "They are close, I assure you, Helex. Their energy signatures are growing stronger with each step we take." Boooored Tesarus says, "Hey Helex..how about you transform and we'll see how far we can toss them into your smelting system from? Better than just stepping on them again.." Vos says, "!$$(* *sighs*" Helex says, "They'd just turn into puffs of fire and a tiny bit of charcoal. They might even evaporate before they hit." Boooored Tesarus says, "You said it Vos..this planet's the dumps and these meatbags are boring." Tarn says, "Come now, Vos, as long as the goal is accomplished, it matters not if Tesarus has a bit of fun." Tarn says, "ah, company." Kaon says, "May I present you with your entertainment for the evening, Tesarus." Boooored Tesarus siighs, "Come on Kaon, you've seen our history files. The DJD has already trashed these pathetic traitors..and that was before they had those pathetic new forms." Another sigh then, "at least it's better than more of these little organics things.." Kaon says, "I think you may just find your interest piqued soon enough, my friend." Tarn says, "If you had studied your history proper, you'd know that they managed to kill a previous Kaon during that brutal campaign." Vos says, "%%!%!" Boooored Tesarus says, "Ugh..studying is even more boring than stomping around on this planet Tarn. Hey Kaon, don't die, training replacements sucks." Kaon says, "Five individuals shall perish tonight. I shall not be counted among their number." Vos says, "!"$@@ *laugh*" Boooored Tesarus says, "It's not FUNNY! I was watching that!" Helex grunts. "I hope Vortex is still in sufficient shape to appreciate what I'm going to do to him." Tarn says, "Kaon, your assault of legality is ever-droll." Kaon says, "If they do not respect our laws, Tarn, then do they respect anything at all?" Tarn says, "Hmmm, well said, Kaon!" Tarn says, "Kaon, if any of them attempt to flee, do use your magnetics to pull them back, won't you?" Kaon says, "As you wish, Tarn." Vos says, "!/@ !/!$%!$% !/!/$$@" Tarn says, "Hmmm. I would venture that Blast Off wouldn't find a new perspective no matter what eyes he looked through." Boooored Tesarus says, "Then rip em out!" Vos says, "**soft chuckles**" Tarn says, "I suppose that would suffice for an adequate replacement for your holoplayer." Helex says, "How long should I let this one cook? He's thrashing a lot." Tarn says, "Onslaught is the mastermind behind this, he's the schemer, the rest are simple thugs too self-involved to inspire others. Release him and be done with him." Boooored Tesarus says, "Hey Helex, how about we feed one end of Onslaught into you, and the other into me, and turn him into a pile of smelt AND scrap! Hahahahahaha" Helex says, "All right, as long as we aren't touching." Helex says, "He's softening." Kaon says, "I will be honest - I expected more from this group." Vos says, "@@@ outdated "/$%""/$@ slag." Helex says, "In a few minutes, that will be literal." Tarn says, "Ohhh the final bout will be starting momentarily, Kaon." Boooored Tesarus says, "Yeah, this is just as boring as smashing the villages full of squishy things." Helex says, "You really need a new hobby." Boooored Tesarus says, "I know, but we never go anywhere that has anything INTERESTING" Helex says, "Well, *intermittent thudding and screaming just off radio* what do you find interesting?" Tarn says, "I daresay your mood will brighten before this day ends. I'll wager hmm, well let's be gentlemechly about it. 300 shanix, that you'll get your jollies before this battle ends." Boooored Tesarus hmmms as he considers that, "New things to smash?" he comes up with, "Hah..I'll take that bet Tarn!" Kaon says, "And so it is witnessed. *shuffling of paperwork*" Kaon says, "I may provide the function of intermediary between your accounts if so required." Boooored Tesarus says, "Hah! As if I'd use an account..there's swindlers like Swindle running around! I'm not letting this corrupt empire leech off of my interest rates to fund their degenerate truces and olypmic games! Plus filling out the paperwork took too long to open an account." Kaon says, "May the jury see fit to strike my previous comment concerning the Combaticon's potential from the record?"